Call Me
by SonicMX
Summary: "Call me a Sinner... Call me a Saint... You'd be right on both counts." Tristan, a fox dealing with two unnatural demons, has had a dull, complicated life. Lazy at best, he'll have to step up his game when he gets caught in drama, trouble, and when it comes down to what he has to do to win... What would you call him? (A story with an OC based off me... So yep...)


I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything related to SEGA or other franchises. I do own most of the OC's and such.

This story is also heavily OC. But I'm adding plenty of Sonic in there so people will be interested.

Please read and enjoy. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Mom!" I cried, holding my arms out and the brown fox in the large blue shirt. "Carry me..." She smiled and picked me up and carried me out the car and towards the porch. We had just gotten back from a late day out and I was too tired to walk. That and I love it when mommy carries me! She took me across our front yard and through up the porch, taking us inside our tiny house.

"Baby, you need to start moving around yourself. Your getting to heavy for me." She said, poking my belly. I laughed and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I'm not that heavy!" I said, laughing.

"Yes you are, my pudgy little boy." She said back. I folded my arms and huffed. She only laughed, laying me down on the couch and closing the door. I watched as she walked into the kitchen, which shared the room with the living room, and pulled out a can of Pepsi from the fridge. She came and sat down next to me and opened the can. She took a sip and handed it to me. I took it and gulped half of it down. She giggled and sighed.

"Your my little angel, Tristan." She said happily. She then leaned in and whispered. "And so is a certain daddy fox~." My eyes lightened up instantly.

"Daddy!" I cheered. I loved daddy so much! He was so nice and fun. He showed me how to play our PlayStation and how to work at the factory and everything! Mommy pointed at the screen door and I turned to see a truck pull into the yard. I gave mommy the can and ran to the door and watched the grey fox in dirty blue work clothes get out the car and make his way to the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey buddy!" He said, opening the door. I latched onto him in a big hug and looked up at him.

"Hi daddy!" I said. Then I noticed his cothes and face covered in dirty black stuff. "Your messy!" He laughed.

"I guess I am!" He said, then looked up at mommy.

"Hi Danielle." He said.

"Hey Jesse. How was work?" She asked.

"Rough." He muttered. "I'm glad to be back home." He smiled. I got off him and smiled. He looked back and frowned.

"Boy, look at you. Your as dirty as me now!" He said. I looked down and noticed the black stuff on me. Oops... I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.." I said. He grinned and picked me up.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up!" He said, taking me to the bathroom near the front door. He cut the light on and sat me on the sink. I looked at the mirror at us both. I looked just like daddy! Well... Smaller, 4-year-old daddy one, anyway. Same grey fur, same brown eyes, same messy black hair, same fluffy tail! We both even shared a pudgy tummy! He cut the sink on and washed his hands, then splashed some water on me.

"Hey!" I whined. "That's cold!" He smirked and chuckled, then put some soap in his hands. He lathered them up and scrubbed the dirt out of my fur. After some intense cleaning, I was shiny and clean! Even daddy got kinda clean.

"There you go. Clean." He said.

"But I'm wet!" I said, pouting.

"Wet or not, I love ya." He said.

"I love you to daddy." I said, turning and kissing his cheek.

"Hehe, now go get something dry to wear." He said. I nodded and left for my room.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

"Come on daddy! Can't I go with you?" I asked again.

"No Tristan." He said. "I won't be gone long and your mom needs company."

"Please!" I cried. "I wanna go to Buck's house too!" That was true, but there was something else. Something didn't feel right. Please daddy let me go!

"Your dad said no, Tristan, and that means no!" Mom scolded. "Now come sit with me. He'll be back soon." I couldn't though. I watched as his truck drove off and towards the right, the woods in front of our house bathing his truck in the shadow's.

Maybe if he'd said yes... Things would have been different...

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

"Mommy?" I called to her as she zoomed through the dark streets.

"What?" She asked, her voice broken and shaky.

"What happened to daddy?" I asked her. She looked at the road ahead sadly.

"He wrecked the truck when he left for your friends house." She told me. "He's in the hospital now.

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course, Honey. Your daddy's strong. He'll make it through this." We stopped in front of the hospital, where I saw Buck and his older brother and parents. They were golden retrievers, and nice ones at that. Buck was at least 4 years older than me.

"Tristan, they don't let kids go into the intensive treatment area, so you'll have to stay with Buck and his family for a while, okay?" I smiled big, then frowned.

"Will I get to see Daddy afterwards?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course, Tristan."

* * *

**A FEW MORE DAYS LATER**

* * *

I sat with granny as we attended church, the preacher greeting everyone.

"Alright." The yellow squirrel said loudly. "Thank you all for coming! It's great to se-"

"Granny?" I said quietly as the preacher continued.

"What?" She asked, the blonde fox looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Tristan don't start with me. Church will be over when it's over." I folded my arms. I hate sitting in one place without a game or tv.

"... Okay." The preacher continued. "Now does anyone have somebody we can add or remove from the prayer list?" My large ears flicked at the sound of that. I raised my hand and he noticed me.

"Hmm... Yes?"

"Um... Y-yeah... My daddy's... In the hospital. And I want him to get better sooner... So I want everyone to pray for him... please?" Everyone looked at me funny and granny began crying.

"What?" I asked. "He'll get better soon, right? I just wanted him to have everyone's prayer."

"Joyce." The black hedgehog behind us said quietly. But I heard her. "Doesn't he know his dad's dead?"

"Dead?" I asked, confused. "What does she mean granny?" She whipped her tears and looked at me.

"It means he's... taking a very long nap..." She said, breathing lightly.

"Well don't cry then. He'll wake up soon, right?" She didn't answer, she just cried harder, making me uncomfortable.

"H-He will, right granny? He... He'll wake up?" I asked again. Still no answer.

"Right, granny?!" I became scared. "Please tell me he will..."

* * *

**MORE DAYS LATER**

* * *

Everyone watched as they put my daddy's coffin into the ground.

"Mommy, we can't let them do this!" I told her, tugging her arm.

"Tristan, we have to..." She said. "It's what we do to the dead." I looked at her, her face depressed and devoid of color.

"But I heard that dead meant sleeping for us!" I tried to tell her. "He's gonna wake up and he'll try to get out but he'll be stuck underground!"

"Tristan..." She muttered, holding my hand. I began crying and tried to pull away and get back to my daddy. They were already putting dirt in his grave.

"Give me my daddy back!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, when your dead... You sleep... And you don't wake up." She said to me. I shook my head.

"No! Sleeping people gotta wake up sometime!" I whined, pulling harder.

"Not when their dead..." She said.

"N-No!" I cried harder, falling to my knees. Mommy knelt down and hugged me tight. "I w-w-want my d-daddy.."

"You'll see him again someday Tristan... I promise you." We stayed there as I cried my eyes out. Finally, I sucked it up and whispered in a broken voice.

"I-I'll miss you daddy..." I choked.

"I p-promise I'll see you soon. I love you daddy. Bye..."

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Why won't mommy let me lay down with her... I need mommy... But she locked the door and won't let me in... She wont even say anything. I can't be alone, please mommy! I sat on the couch and curled up. I cried quietly, shaking.

"Daaadddyyy..." I whined. "Please be here daddy... I need you... I feel so sick... I'm shaking so bad... My head hurts so much... I can't take it... Please Daddy..."

...

'Shut up..' I heard someone say. I looked up and around. Who said that?

"... D-Daddy?" I called out.

'I'm not daddy, but... Hiiii!' I heard another voice shout happily. I'm confused... W-Whose talking to me?

"Where are you? Who are you?"

'I don't know... I see a TV, so I must be in front of it.' The happy voice say.

"But how can that be? I'm in front of the TV..."

'We're in your head, stupid.' The other voice said. In my head?...

"H-Head? My... Head? How? I'm not trying to think of voices." I said, feeling strange that I'm talking to no one.

'Well to bad, we're here. we're talking to you, end of story.'

Actually, it was only the beginning...

* * *

**CALL ME**

* * *

**11 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"..." The grey fox snored softly.

'Wake up.' A certain voice chirped. The fox didn't move.

'Wake up, asshole. It's six. Your not sleeping any further than that'.

"..."

'That's it.' And with that, the grey fox's body rolled over and fell off the bed, the back of his head hitting the dresser beside him. The fox's eyes widened and he screeched in pain, falling down to the floor. He held his head in pain, then he looked up at nothing.

"What the hell, Pain!" He shouted. 'Pain' laughed and sighed.

'Next time you'll wake up when I tell you to, huh Tristan?' He said.

"Whatever..." Tristan groaned, getting up.

'You guys need to stop yelling when you get up every morning...' A quieter voice said.

'Shut up, Dumbfuck.' Pain said.

"Don't talk to SMX like that..." Tristan said, opening the dresser and pulling out a pair of pants.

'I do what I want. And why give him that name? Joy is a lot more... Human? Whatever, it's better than SMX.'

"Because how can he be joy when you make our life un-joyful." Tris shot back.

'My job. Deal with it.' Pain said. Tristan rolled my eyes and put a shirt on. 'I hate mornings... I hate school... At least I'll see my best friends, Cream, Max, and Tails there...' He thought.

You wonder what's the deal with those voices? Well that's what they are. Voices. But somehow there special. What voices can take control of his body? Ruin his life by being him?

They can of course.

"Tristan, time for school!" Grandma shouted. Tristan nodded and put my shoes on. He slipped on his large, black hoodie, hiding the blue shirt and the top of his jeans, and put on his black and white sneakers. He then picked up his book sac, which might as well be a bookcase, and ran outside to the car.

"To high school!" He shouted.

* * *

"Tails! Max! Hi!" Tristan smiled, waving at his twin tailed friends. They waved back, sitting in one of the tables in the school library. He sat down next to them and dropped his book sac next to him. Unlike himself, his friends wore their traditional shoes and gloves and that was it.

"How are you, man?" Max, the green fox asked.

"Tired... As always. You?" Tris asked back.

"Fine. Had to deal with Tails' complaining again." He said, making Tails frown.

"I have an I.Q. of 300! Why does Sonic have to send me to school?" Tails said angrily. "I should be fighting Eggman!"

"You can't get everything you want..." Tristan said.

"Whatever. Hey, Cream said there was something in the gym she wanted us to check out.

'You mean innocent slut wants us?' Pain said. Luckily, only Tristan could hear him.

'Shes a sweet girl now leave her be!' Tris shouted in his mind.

"Yeah, something about new students and another school event." Tails said.

"Station Square High does not need another event. It's a waste of time." Tristan said, folding his arms and laying his head down on the table.

"It maybe to you, but Creams really excited." Tails told him.

'Yeah!' SMX said. Tristan rolled his eyes. But suddenly, his eyes flashed, and the brown color turned yellow.

"I can't wait! Honest." Tristan said, sitting up. "I bet it'll be a blast!" Tristan said. His eyes turned back to brown and he looked at his friends, who were looking at him curiously.

"Yyeeaahh..." Max muttered, getting up. "Let's go, shall we?" Tristan shook his head and nodded, getting up. The three then made their way out the library and too the gym.

None of them knew of the events that would unfold in the next week...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Me and a few friends thought it would be cool to make a story with us in it. Since I'm the main author, the story will follow mostly me. *Shades* Hehehe...

The events before the huge skip to the future is... yeah... Kinda messed up... But it adds to the character. This won't be worked on much, and i'll be on my other stories as soon as this is sent... So ya...

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
